You are there for me
by Queen Phantomhive
Summary: What is Tsuna going to do when Hibari and Mukuro had some dark secret that he do not know. What should he do to help them to get out of the past and walk towards a better future ? No mafia.
1. Chapter 1: Skylark and Tuna

FIVE YEARS LATER 182769 and 8059

I DO NOT OWN KHR!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna was just an average under-graduate with lousy grades, bad social skills and poor stamina. In middle school, everyone called him 'dame-Tsuna' or 'no-good Tsuna' and often bullied him on purpose as they took pleasure to see him cowering and shivering in a corner and pleading them with their glimmering caramel eyes to stop until his best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto come to his rescue.

However, things started to change a little when Tsuna was in high school. He is still bad at his studies, sports and social life but somehow, lesser people were picking on him and sometimes, he would receive chocolates, love letters and flowers on his table which he thought people must have make a mistake. Every time when this happens, Gokudera will mumble something under his breathe while shaking with anger and Yamamoto just shrugged it off with his usual grin.

Now, Tsuna and his best friends were attending University and they had rented houses which were near to their school. Tsuna was living by himself and Gokudera and Yamamoto lived together. At first, they insisted Tsuna to live with them but he refused. Tsuna need to know how to take care of himself since his mother, Nana died two years ago in a horrendous car accident. His father, Iemitsu were mournful and forlorn when the anguished news of his mother reached him in Italy.

_It was a nice and warm day. The vast blue sky with a few wispy clouds floating looked so peaceful and calming. Tsuna was staring at the sky, fascinated by its beauty while musing over the jokes Yamamoto shared with him earlier when his mother snapped him out of his reverie._

"_Tsu-kun, I am going to buy something from the market to add inside the soup." Nana said as she opened an umbrella to shield herself from the glaring sun._

"_Mama, you can just ask me to help you. Which ingredient do you need?" Tsuna asked while rushing towards his mother._

"_Oh, Tsu-kun, I appreciated it but I need to pass Mrs. Kazuki something too. Wait for me at home, okay?" Nana patted Tsuna's soft brown hair before leaving the house._

"_Okay, but please come home soon."_

_Nana smiled softly and planted a soft kiss on her son's cheeks before she bade farewell to her precious son. "I will."_

_However, Nana did not come home even after the dusk and Tsuna was getting worried. He kept pacing aroung the house and occasionally checking the door to see if Nana had reached home. Suddenly, an ominous feeling crept up in his heart as he paced frantically in his house. Tsuna jumped when the phone rang._

_An unfamiliar voice spoke at the other line, "Hello, is this Sawada's residence?"_

"_Y-yes? May I know who are you looking for?"_

"_May I know how are you related to Sawada Nana?"_

"_S-she is my mother but she is not at home now."_

"_Mrs. Sawada is at N hospital now because she was involved in an accident just now. Please come to the hospital now." the voice on the other side said in a monotone without any emotions._

"_W-what... ? My mother... in the hospital?" without wasting any other precious seconds, he darted out of the house and when he reached the hospital, his mother were on the verge of death. _

_Nana lay weakly on the hospital bed, her breathing were feeble while her pale face contorted in pain. Tsuna felt tears pooling at his eyes as he sat down on the chair beside his mother._

_Tsuna held her cold and delicate hands tightly, his voice quivering as he spoke, "Mama... ? I am here, wake up. Please... do not sleep."_

_Nana's eyes fluttered for awhile before she opened her eyes and looked at her precious son with melancholy, "Tsu-kun, m-my... dear son."_

"_Y-yes, Mama?" Tsuna said as he tried desperately to hold back his tears._

"_Tsu-kun, you must learn... to t-take care of yourself and Papa when I am gone. C-can you promise me?"_

"_W-what are you saying? You are not going anywhere, Mama. Please... don't go away." Tsuna brought Nana's hands closer to his chest. His voice trembling with fear as he gazed deeply into Nana's lifeless eyes._

"_Silly boy. T-tell Papa I l-love him, okay?" Nana smiled tenderly, her hands caressing Tsuna's chubby cheeks lovingly before she close her eyes and entered a never-ending sleep. She still had a soft smile on her pale face as if she is telling Tsuna not to be sad._

"_Mama? Mama?! Wake up! You can't sleep! I need you!" Tsuna shooked Nana's cold body furiously. Tsuna wailed hysterically when Nana did not even flinched a bit._

_He dashed out of the room, unable to bear to see his mother's cold and lifeless body. He pleaded frantically at everyone doctors and nurses that he saw to save his mother, he prayed for miracles to happen but when nothing works, he broke down and howled beside his mother's death bed. _

_The next day, Iemitsu arrived at Japan by taking an overnight flight. He too, broke down when he saw Nana's cold and lifeless body. He knelt down and caressed tenderly at Nana's cold cheeks. Iemitsu's hand were trembling as he place a soft kiss on Nana's lips._

"_Nana, my dear, time for you to wake up. You promised... you said you will not leave me! Y-you said we will watch Tsuna grow up and get married. You can't lie to me... Nana... please, open your eyes..." Iemitsu's voice were shaking as tears streamed down like waterfall from the corner of his eyes. _

"_Nana, open your eyes! Nana!" _

"_P-papa... Mama asked me to tell you she loves you very much." Tsuna was still wepting and grieving over the dead of Nana. He knew how devastating Nana's death to Iemitsu. It was obvious Tsuna had cried for the whole night just by looking at his swollen and blood-shot eyes and his strained and croaky voice._

"_I don't need you to tell me, Tsu-kun. Your mother can tell me herself when she wakes up." Iemitsu glared at Tsuna before returning to Nana with a loving gaze with a hand caressing Nana's hair._

"_Papa! Mama is dead! You must learn to accept the truth!" Tsuna yelled as he grabbed Iemitsu's shoulders roughly, forcing him to face him. Tears were still streaming down Tsuna's cheeks but his gaze on Iemitsu were tender. "Mama will be sad if she knows you are acting like this!"_

_Iemitsu pushed Tsuna to the side roughly, causing Tsuna to hit the wall painfully. Tsuna winced at the pain as he rubbed the back of his head._

"_Tsu-kun! Your mother is not dead! She is not dead! You are not allowed to say that again!" Iemitsu hollered at Tsuna._

"_Papa! Why won't accept the truth? Mama does not want us to be sad, that is why she is still smiling despite she is dead!" Tsuna said helplessly as he supported himself on the wall. _

_Iemitsu looked at Tsuna with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He took a few steps to close the distance between him and gave him a tight slap on Tsuna's face, sending him to the floor._

_Tsuna gazed at Iemitsu, his eyes filled with helplessness and sorrow as he looked at his father._

_Iemitsu took a few unstable steps back, he looked at Tsuna, Nana and his precious son sitting on the floor, "T-tsu-kun... I'm so sorry... sorry... I didn't mean it."_

_Tsuna shook his head, with tears still streaming down, "Papa... "_

_"I failed as a father... " Iemitsu clenched his knuckles until it had turned white and he walked out of the room, leaving Tsuna there, sobbing silently._

_The news of Nana's death were a big blow to everyone who knew the bubbly and oblivious woman, especially to Iemitsu. He were so drown in his own sorrow, he forsake the work he had in Italy, he neglected his son that were also going through the same pain as him and all day, he kept himself locked in his dark room with beer cans lying around dangerously._

_"Nana... Nana..." Iemitsu kept chanting his deceased precious wife's name over and over again._

_Meanwhile, Tsuna was in the living room with his friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. The atmosphere were tensed and gloomy, even breathing were difficult and heavy._

_Tsuna tried to force a faint smile, "Gokudera and Yamamoto, I am fine. Please don't worry..."_

_Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to believe Tsuna was okay but the blood-shot eyes and weary voice tells a different story. Nana was only dead for three days yet they could see Tsuna getting skeletal and on the verge of breaking down. _

_Yamamoto did not wear his usual grin on his captivating face. He put up a solemn face and spoke with a serious tone, "Tsuna, you do not need to pretend in front of us."_

_"What are you saying? I don't get it. I am not pretending." Tsuna said, the pretentious smile faltering a bit as Yamamoto stared at him._

_Gokudera shifted uncomfortably on the couch as he looked up at Tsuna, "Tenth, you must still be grieving over your mother's dead so... you can cry if you want. We understand..."_

_Tsuna grimaced and hissed coldly, "I said I am fine. Do you not understand me at all?"_

_Gokudera flinched at the cold words. He looked down in shame, blaming himself for being useless when Tsuna needed help. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and he lift up Tsuna forcefully from the couch before hitting him hard on the cheeks. Gokudera eyes widened with surprised and rage._

_"What do you think you are doing?!" Gokudera yelled, rushing to Tsuna's side but he was held back by Yamamoto._

_Tsuna did not even try to look up as he sat on the cold hard floor like a broken doll. He was mumbling something under his breath which Yamamoto and Gokudera could not hear._

_"Tsuna, I know you are sad. I know you are grieving but why do you have to pretend in front of us? We are worry and we hate to see you like this." Yamamoto said as he tried to control his anger but it was not hard to notice he was very annoyed._

_Finally, Tsuna burst into tears and wailed hysterically at Yamamoto, "What do you want me to do! I am scared! I don't know what to do without Mama. I don't know how to take care of Papa like Mama wanted me to. I don't know anything at all!"_

_Yamamoto gazed softly at Tsuna's outburst. He went forward and knelt down, pulling Tsuna into a comforting embrace. "Tsuna, we are here for you. You are not alone. Let's us be your pillar of strength, just like how you helped us before."_

_"Tenth, trust us. We will stand by you and be there when you need us." Gokudera said as he petted Tsuna's back to comfort him._

_Tsuna nodded, letting tears streamed down his face. Tsuna was glad he had his friends there for him, supporting him, giving him strength. He smiled softly as he fell asleep peacefully on Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto and Gokudera heaved a sigh of relief and smiled._

_Iemitsu saw everything as he is actually hiding behind the door the whole time. He sighed and looked at outside the window. It was a nice weather, same as the day when Nana left them forever. Iemitsu shooked his head softly, "Nana, looks like I failed as a father... You will watch over us, isn't it? This time I will be a good father, I promised and I love you too..."_

_It was time for Iemitsu to return to Italy. He asked Tsuna to come with him but he refused, saying he wanted to stay here with his friends and to learn to take care of himself. They bade farewell at the airport and occasionally, they will write letters to each other as Iemitsu insisted by saying this is more romantic. Tsuna just rolled his eyes at his father's idiocy._

"Tsuna! Hurry up or we'll be late again!" Yamamoto shouted outside Tsuna's apartment.

"Ah! I am coming. Wait for a while more, please!" Tsuna shouted back inside the house. Yamamoto grinned while Gokudera snapped at him.

"Shut up, baseball freak! Tsuna-san can take all the time he wants, get it?!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato. You are going to get wrinkles soon if you keep getting angry." Yamamoto said while poking at Gokudera's forehead.

"Shut up and stop poking! I am a man, it doesn't matter if I get wrinkles or not!"

Yamamoto shook his head, hands caressing Gokudera's charming face, "But your face is so pretty, it would be a waste if there is wrinkles, isn't it?"

Gokudera blushed madly, his eyes darting to the sides like a tamed kitten letting his owner pet him until he is satisfied. Somehow, Gokudera does not feel irritated or irked when Yamamoto touched him. In fact, he wanted more of the warmth. Unconsciously, he leaned on Yamamoto's hand, begging to feel more of the heat.

A small red hue was spreading on Yamamoto's face, eyes gazing tenderly at Gokudera. He too, wanted to feel more of the warmth of Gokudera. He cupped Gokudera's cheeks gently, forcing Gokudera to look at him. They leaned closer to each other, their lips only inches away. They could feel each other warmth breath on their cheeks. They only pulled away from each other hastily when they heard a loud 'click' sound from Tsuna's apartment door.

Tsuna noticed the deep red hue on his best friends and the way they look at him was awkward too. Yamamoto was grinning sheepishly at Tsuna meanwhile Gokudera was mumbled something under his breath, his eyes avoiding Tsuna's curious stares.

"Hayato? Takeshi? What happened?" Tsuna asked, his head tilting to the side cutely, with a few long brown locks falling off his shoulders.

"I-it's nothing, Tsuna-san!"

"Yes, nothing at all. Tsuna, let's go, we are going to be late." Yamamoto said, pushing Tsuna's little back, urging him to go.

Tsuna sighed, wondering what could have happen to them. Sometimes, his best friends would blushed around each other and they argue lesser than before. Occasionally, Yamamoto would whisper into Gokudera's ears or they will write some notes to each other during class even though they just sat beside each other. Tsuna was curious and sometimes, he felt lonely and jealous. Often, his friends were like in an another world Tsuna did not know about.

It was a typical school day. Tsuna had difficulties understanding the lectures, Gokudera and Yamamoto passing notes to each other and when the lectures get too bored, they daydream. When the bell finally rang, indicating they could go home, they stood up and pack immediately.

"Yeah! We can go home now." Tsuna cheered gleefully as he looked at his friends. He grinned widely and walked towards the door with Yamamoto and Gokudera beside him.

They smiled softly at Tsuna, like a loving parent. Tsuna was cheering and jumping a bit as they walked out of the class, the left arm hooking Yamamoto's arms and right hand holding Gokudera's hand. They chatted happily as they walked down the hallway until a man stood in front of them, blocking their path.

"What do are you doing blocking our path? Get lost!" Gokudera yelled, irritated that this man interupted the conversation between them.

The man jumped, shivering like a scared rabbit. The clattering of the teeth could be heard clearly as his tear-filled eyes looked at them. "I-I'm sorry."

Tsuna noticed the fear in his eyes. The man in front of him is a tad bit taller than him, lots of pimples on his oily face and his plump body make his movement seems stupid, awkward, clumsy and ungraceful. However, Tsuna saw his past self in this man. Before he met Yamamoto and Gokudera, he was like this too, easily frightened by everyone that looked at him even if they are smiling at him.

Tsuna softened his eyes, let go of the arms clinging to his friends and walked up to him. He smiled cutely, "Is there anything you want?"

The man was surprised and stunned. He expected to be scolded, insulted and beaten up for approaching them but none happened, except for Gokudera yelling fiercely at him for blocking their path. He was stupefied when Tsuna gave him a cute angellic smile that no one had given to him, even his parents.

He wanted to turn and escape but when he closed his eyes, images of him being taunted flashed past his mind. He did not want to hurt the angel but he did not wish to get hurt too. With a guilty conscious and selfish heart, he stuttered, "I-I want to t-talk w-with you."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, frowning as he carefully scrutinised the man in front of him, "Who are you?"

"I-I am K-Kaoru. I-I r-r-really w-want to s-speak with S-Sawada..." Kaoru cowered when he felt Yamamoto's malice in his tone and Gokudera's unfriendly stares.

"Takeshi, Hayato, it's okay. I guess I will be meeting you tomorrow."

"Tsuna-san! What are you saying? Please, let me accompany you!"

"I agree with what Hayato said. Tsuna, we don't know what he wants with you. What if he hurt you?"

Tsuna spared a glance towards Kaoru, still standing at the same spot, cowering with fear. He knew his friends were worried about him but Tsuna simply could not refuse Kaoru when he could see his past self in him. Tsuna turned to his friends, glimmering eyes pleading with them. Gokudera looked away and Yamamoto sighed. No one could refuse Tsuna when he looked at them cutely with his big caramel eyes.

Yamamoto shook his head, "Fine, but if anything happens, shout as loud as you can, okay?"

Tsuna nodded his head furiously. He followed Kaoru as he led him to the place.

"Kaoru-san? Where are we going?" Tsuna asked when he noticed that nobody was at this part of the school. In fact, Tsuna did not even know where is this place.

Kaoru stopped abruptly, causing Tsuna to bump against him and fell to the ground. Tsuna asked Kaoru again when he stood up, rubbing his elbows that hit the floor hard, "Kaoru-san? Where is this place?"

Kaoru stood there, looking at Tsuna apologetically, "I-I am sorry, Sawada but what I did was to protect myself..."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, confused by what Kaoru had said. He wanted to ask Kaoru what he meant but he ran away as fast as his stubby legs could carry him away. Tsuna wanted to catch up with him but he realised he was surrounded by two brawny men. An ominous feeling crept up in his heart.

"W-what do you want?" Tsuna gave them a frantic look, cowering when they chuckled disgustingly. His caramel orbs looked at them with fear as they strode towards him.

To the two brawny men, Tsuna looked like a delectable prey to satisfy their lust. They were well-known in Namimori University for being a nasty bullies that picked on the weak. Tsuna was petite, extremely cute and attractive but at the same time, vulnerable and defenceless. From the first time they had set their sight on Tsuna, they always wanted to make him scream, cry and struggle.

"What do you think?"one of the taller man in the group said. He had a large and ugly scar under his chin, making him look more menacing.

"W-what...?"Tsuna took several steps back when the scarred one came closer to him.

"Are you scared stiff?"another man daunted him. He is much taller than Tsuna, his voice low and croaky and there is a large mole on his left arm. He grabbed Tsuna's arms roughly and forcefully, he pushed Tsuna on the wall hard. Tsuna yelped when he felt his head bumped on the wall hardly, tears rolling down his eyes.

"What do you want to do! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsuna yelled frantically, kicking and punching at wildly at the men.

The scarred one pinned Tsuna between the wall and him, holding Tsuna's small hands with one his disgustingly dirty hand and the other squeezed Tsuna's butts tightly with a bruising strength. He pushed his legs between Tsuna's trembling one, bending down and inhaling deeply the sweet smell of Tsuna.

Tsuna struggled even more wildly and yelling for help, hoping someone will come to this isolated place when they heard his desperate screaming.

The man with a mole on his arms crackled disgustingly and sickly before stuffing a smelly and dirty cloth inside Tsuna's mouth, almost choking Tsuna. He grabbed Tsuna's chin roughly, forcing the small man to whimper because of the pain. Then, he licked the tears rolling down Tsuna's face, making Tsuna feel disgusted and scared.

Tears were rolling down Tsuna's chubby cheeks, hands and legs struggling to push the men away as his body shook furiously with fear. However, he does not know he was arousing the men more with his struggling and gasp of fear whenever their filthy and calloused hands roamed up and down his petite body, touching his smooth skin.

The scarred man ripped off Tsuna's shirt while playing with Tsuna's left nipple and his partner biting the right nipple as his hands roamed down and tried to remove Tsuna's pant.

Tsuna widened his eyes with surprised and fear, his legs flailing and kicking in the air more forcefully as he tried to make as much noise as possible, hoping to attract people that was in this area.

The brawny men were enjoying themselves tremendously. The tear-filled eyes, petite body trembling with fear and the restrained shouting for help make Tsuna looked like a defenceless and helpless prey, going to be devour by the wolves. They could feel their pants tightening when they thought of the pleasures and moans they will be experiencing and hearing when they penetrate the tight hole of Tsuna.

However, they were disrupted when someone pulled them away from Tsuna. They fell to the ground and gave the black-haired man a harsh and menacing stares for disrupting their activities with Tsuna.

"Damn it! Who are you!" the scarred one yelled, demanding an answer from the black-haired man. However, he regretted soon it when the black-haired man took out a tonfa and attacked him mercilessly until he was knocked out.

His partner face paled, "Oh n-no, It's Hibari..."

"Disturbing my nap, I'll bite you to death."

The man screamed painfully when he was hit by him mercilessly. Soon, he was knocked out too, his wounds promised him that he will stay in the hospital for at least three months before fully recovered.

The black-haired man was talking a nap in his favourite corner of the school that people rarely come here when he heard someone screaming fearfully and desperately for help. He decided to ignore it and continue with his napping but when it got louder, he found that it was impossible. He was irritated to no end and swear that whoever that disturbed him shall be bitten to a painful and torturous death by him.

He smirked when he saw the men lying on the floor, groaning even when they are unconsciously. He was preparing to leave when he noticed Tsuna, cowering in a corner, sobbing with relief as he was being saved from the pervertic bullies.

Tsuna was sobbing furiously, biting his lips lightly and trembling slightly. His ripped shirt hanging loosely around his small frame, revealing his small shoulders. His pants were threatening to fall off any moment and his tears were still rolling down from the corner of his eyes as he rubbed away with the back of his hands. Truly, Tsuna looked like a delectable prey that were too defenceless and helpless.

The man sighed, looking at Tsuna's pathetic state. He hated people that are weak and tears are only for herbivores that could not protect itself. However, he cannot bring to hate this pathetic, sobbing herbivore cowering in the corner.

He sighed again, rubbing his temples softly. "Stand up and leave now."

Tsuna stopped sobbing, glistening eyes looked at the man in front of him as he tilted his head to the side. He nodded softly and tried to stand up but fell on his butt when he felt the throbbing pain in his ankles. Tsuna hissed painfully softly.

The man was getting more irritated and annoyed when Tsuna just sat there, staring at his him with his big, glimmering, caramel eyes. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Did you not hear me? I hate repeating and for this, you will be bitten to death."

Tsuna widened his eyes with surprised, flailing his hands wildly in the air as the man approached him with dangerous glint, "N-no! I-I h-hurt my a-ankles."

He stopped, scrutinising carefully Tsuna from head to toe and noticed his wrist were bruised and the ankles were swelling up too. He sighed once again. He took off his coat and threw it towards Tsuna's direction.

"Wear it."

Tsuna was confused. At first the man in front of him wanted to hit him but now he is giving Tsuna his coat. He blinked a few times cutely at the man before a faint smile appeared on his attractive face as he wore the coat that was too big for him, leaving only his fingers visible.

Hibari shook in head in resignation, bending down beside Tsuna, "Climb up, I will bring you home."

"W-what? I-I can go home by myself." Tsuna said, blushing slightly.

"Climb up, herbivore. Don't make me repeat myself or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna cringed, blinking cutely at Hibari. Slowly, he climbed up on Hibari's firm and steady back and they walked towards Tsuna's apartment.

Along the way, many people had mixed reactions seeing Tsuna on Hibari's back. Most of the men grumbled under the breath in anger, saying Hibari seduced and snatched away their idol, Tsuna. Almost half of the girls were cursing Tsuna, complaining their prince charming had been snatched away by him. The other half were cheering, giggling and swooning over them, thinking that they were a couple.

"Gya! See, aren't they cute? Oh, he's shy."

"He's so cute. Let's take a picture of the couple." One of the girls that walked past them exclaimed while pointing to Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed madly in embarrassment, hiding his face in the crook of Hibari's neck, squirming uneasily.

Hibari smirked, "Herbivore, stop moving. You are going to fall."

"Y-yes." Tsuna stopped moving but the red hue on his face stubbornly refused to subdue.

Finally, they reached Tsuna's apartment. He put Tsuna down on the couch, "Where is the first-aid?"

"I-it is inside the drawer." Tsuna said, pointing to the drawer.

"Hn." Hibari walked took out the first-aid and knelt down in front of Tsuna. "Raise up your leg."

There was an awkward silent when Hibari skilfully attended to Tsuna's ankles. Tsuna fidgeted uneasily, "Thank you... I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna, like my friends."

Hibari stared at the Tsuna's nervous face, sighing distastefully. "I am Hibari Kyouya. Do not talk me unnecessarily, do you understand?"

Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely, big caramel eyes staring at Hibari, "Why? C-can I call you Kyouya-san?"

Hibari sighed, "Call me whatever you want. I hate noise and I like being alone."

"Why, Kyouya-san? I hate being alone." Tsuna said, frowning cutely.

"That is because you are a herbivore. I do not like hanging around weakling." Hibari said coldly, grey orbs glaring at Tsuna.

"Kyouya-san, that is mean." Tsuna said with disappointment. "Can I be your friend?"

Tsuna glimmering big eyes gazed at Hibari hopefully, his hands clenching the corner of Hibari's coat nervously.

Hibari scrutinised Tsuna again, shooking his head in disapproval, "Fine, do whatever you want. Do not bother me unnecessarily, do you understand?"

"R-really? Thank you, Kyouya-san! Ah, wait for a while, I will get you some water." Tsuna said gleefully, jumping up from the couch, walking limply towards the kitchen and forgetting about the throbbing pain on his ankles.

Hibari looked at the small back of Tsuna, he wondered why had he found it hard to refuse the little herbivore. It seems like Tsuna had some unknown influence to people around him to listen to him, to please him and to protect him. Hibari felt the impulse to save Tsuna when the pervertic bullies were sexually harrassing Tsuna, he felt the need to treat his wounds and bring him back home safely and he felt good when Tsuna smiled at him. Hibari hated this, he never had this foreign feelings before.

"Kyouya-san! Do you want hot tea or cold soft drinks?" Tsuna shouted from the kitchen.

Hibari frowned, he remembered Tsuna had twisted his ankles and he was supposed to rest. He strode to the kitchen, narrowing his eyes as his icy-grey orbs stared at Tsuna.

"You are suppose to rest, not walking around."

Tsuna grinned gleefully, "But Kyouya-san is my guest and my ankles isn't hurting that much either. Do you want hot tea or cold soft drinks?"

Hibari stared into the caramel orbs and sighed softly, "Hot tea."

Tsuna widened his grin as he pushed Hibari out of the kitchen, " Okay. Kyouya-san, please sit down at the dining table."

Hibari sat down, his eyes never left Tsuna. He noticed Tsuna will swayed his butt a bit as he move, his long brown locks will fall off his shoulders in the slightest movement and the gentle smile is always on his face. Somehow, he felt calm and relaxed around Tsuna, the petite man he just met today.

"Kyouya-san, please try the tea I brew. Is it nice?" Tsuna asked while taking a sip from his cup.

"It is nice. The aroma of the tea is not bad. Who taught you?" Hibari said, taking another sip from the tea.

Tsuna smiled lovingly, his caramel eyes clouded with melancholy, "It's my mother. My father love drinking tea so my mother practiced very hard to please him."

"Where are they now?" Hibari asked nonchalantly without noticing the sadness clouding Tsuna's eyes as he took another sip of tea.

Tsuna stared at the steam coming out from the hot tea, "My father is at Italy since his company is there. My mother... she died in a horrendous car accident."

Hibari stared deep into Tsuna's brown orbs, he could feel the faint sadness clouding it and felt the need to comfort the petite man sitting beside him. He pulled Tsuna into his embrace and said, "My mother eloped with another man when I was five years old."

Tsuna tensed at the sudden contact, feeling puzzled why Hibari pulled him into an embrace and told him something so personal. Suddenly, everything clicked in his mind. Hibari was trying to comfort him. He smiled softly, leaning onto Hibari, "Thank you, Kyouya-san. You don't need to tell me this to comfort me. I know it hurts."

Hibari kept quiet, ignoring what Tsuna had said. There was a long comfortable silence. They sat there, enjoying each others warmth.

After a long time, Hibari stood up, "It is getting late. I need to go home."

"Ah, wait. Kyouya-san, your coat."

"Keep it, return it to me another day."

Tsuna nodded his head, waving his hands at Hibari, "Okay. Please go home safely."

Hibari nodded his head too and walked off. He took a bath when he reached home. While relaxed in his hot bath, his mind wandered off to Tsuna again.

He had refused when Tsuna returned his coat to him. He wanted an excuse to see Tsuna again. He felt warmth, comfortable and relaxed when Tsuna was in his embrace. Instead of comforting Tsuna, he felt his wounds had been healed. The bitterness he had in all this years towards his mother betrayal was gone.

He smiled softly, a smile that rarely grace his face, "Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sorry,** I did not finish -re-writing all the chapters. In fact, the only chapter that I finished is this.

**Oh,** please give me review after you finished reading my story. It will encourage me to continue my story and help me improve in my writing.

**I will be updating a new chapter on every Saturday/Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just you and me

182769 and 8059 ( FIVE YEARS LATER )

I DO NOT OWN KHR!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's so cold!" Tsuna grumbled while rubbing his small and dainty hands together. He had woke up early in the morning to prepare bento for Hibari and his friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. He was sitting on the couch, gazing at the bento and Hibari's coat with a faint smile on his youthful face while waiting for his friends to come.

_After bading goodbye with Hibari, Tsuna sat at the couch for a long time, gazing at Hibari's coat. Hibari's hug was similar to Yamamoto's comforting embrace but his was slightly awkward and tensed. He smiled softly, knowing that Hibari was not the type to comfort people yet for his sake, he tried. _

_"Maybe... we could be friend?" Tsuna thought, grinning broadly._

_He hummed a song that Nana had taught him when he was young, saying that it was his favourite lullaby and he would giggle and flail his short arms and stubby legs wildly in the air whenever he heard Nana's smooth voice singing for him. To prove this, she took out several pictures from the drawer beside her that show Tsuna in a diaper, flailing his arms and legs in the air wildly, giggling childishly. Tsuna flushed red immediately, snatching and yelling at his mother to burn those pictures in embarrassment. Nana laughed heartily, enjoying herself in her son's reactions. _

_Tsuna chuckled as he recalled the past, when Nana was still around. His mother died two years ago but whenever he thought of her, Tsuna felt warmth, loved and protected but at the same time, meclancholy and forlorn. Sometimes, he would still cry when he remembered his mother weak and delicate smile before her last moment however, he knew he had Yamamoto, Gokudera and Iemitsu to depend on. _

_"Perhaps... Hibari too?" Tsuna mumbled softly, brows nitted together and head tilted to the side cutely._

_"Yes, we could be friends..." Tsuna thought, feeling very gleeful and excited._

_Tsuna was snapped out of his reverie when the clock chimed. His eyes widened in surprised, seeing it was already midnight. He folded the coat nicely, kept it nicely in his wardrobe before changing into his oversize pyjamas and turn in for the night._

_The next morning, Tsuna had woke up bright and early, yawning drowsily into his hands and scratching his head. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a while before walking slowly to the restroom. He took a cold water bath, dried himself and put on his clothes quickly._

_He went to the kitchen and began preparing bento for his friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera and as well as his saviour, Hibari._

_"Done!" Tsuna grinned broadly, hands on his hips. He packed the bento and Hibari's coat into a plastic bag and sat down on the couch, waiting for his friends to come._

"Tsuna, are you ready?" Yamamoto shouted loudly outside the apartment.

Tsuna jumped up from his couch gleefully, stroding quickly to the door, "Hayato and Takeshi! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Tsuna." Yamamoto yawned, one hand scratching the back of his head, the other hand on Gokudera's shoulders.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san!" Gokudera said, beaming with enthusiasm and a suspicious blush on his enchanting face.

"Tsuna, what is this?" Yamamoto said with a solemn tone, dark brown orbs staring at the bruise on Tsuna's delicate wrist and the bandages wrapped around his swollen ankles. He frowned deeply, "What happened? Who caused this? Is it that guy from yesterday?"

Gokudera widened his eyes in rage, tone dripping with immense anger, "What?! I knew it! I should not trust that bastard!"

Tsuna gulped softly, hiding his wrist behind his back and took a few steps back from his enraged friends. He tried to smile softly, "Takeshi, it is not Kaoru-san's fault. He was forced to do this."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, dark brown orbs staring at Tsuna's averting eyes and fidgeting body. Gokudera was seething with anger, complaining and swearing loudly, ignoring the warnings from Tsuna's sleepy neighbours to keep quiet. Tsuna just kept fidgeting under the uncomfortable stares of Yamamoto and blushing at the loud ruckus Gokudera caused that had disturbed the neighbours. They just stood there for several awkward moment before Tsuna sighed and took Yamamoto's arm and Gokudera's hand.

"Takeshi, Hayato... It's really not Kaoru-san's fault. Someone forced him to bring me there or they will hurt him." Tsuna said softly, bowing his head lowly, afraid to look at his friends.

"But that does not mean he could bring you to them so that they can hurt you." Yamamoto said in a serious tone, eyes staring intensely at Tsuna. Gokudera just shook his head in agreement furiously, hands clenching tightly into a fist.

Tsuna averted his glimmering eyes, "D-don't blame him. He does not wish for this to happen too. He apologised to me before he left me there with the people that tried to... r-rape me."

Gokudera burst out in anger, his hands grabbing Tsuna's shoulder roughly, causing Tsuna to winced in pain. "Tsuna-san! What did they do to you?! T-they did not not succeed, r-right?"

Tsuna shook his head in embarrassment while Gokudera heaved in relief. However, Yamamoto just stood there, his dark brown orbs narrowing in anger, an emotion that rarely surface on his face. Tsuna noticed Yamamoto was seething in anger and he inwardly sighed.

_"Don't be fool by Yamamoto's easygoing attitude because he is really stubborn and when he get angry, it is hard to appease him." _Tsuna remembered saying this to Gokudera when they were still in middle school.

Tsuna leaned on Yamamoto's broad chest lightly, arms wrapped around his waist loosely, "Takeshi, I know you are mad. Please don't be."

"They hurt you, tried to violate you. You should be mad at them." Yamamoto said coldly with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Gokudera stood there quietly, observing them since he knew that no one, except for Tsuna is able to appease his anger now. Gokudera had caused Yamamoto to be very mad at him during middle school before so he knew, Tsuna may be the one and only that know how to calm him. After all, no one could stay mad at Tsuna for too long. However, Gokudera was feeling jealous at the scene displayed in front of his eyes. Perhaps, it is about how close they seems to be even though they only know each other a few years before Gokudera and Tsuna met each other at the park.

"I know... but they failed, right? I was saved by someone."

"Yes, fortunately you were saved by someone but that is not the point. They hurt you and almost violated you." Yamamoto said, stroking and holding Tsuna's head in his chest.

Tsuna sighed, listening to the heart beat of his friend, "But I can't blame Kaoru-san when I can see the past self in him, the weak and useless me before you or Hayato came into my life. Also, I was scared... I don't want to blame them and remember them."

Gokudera sighed, unable to keep quiet anymore, "Tsuna-san, you are different from them and we just don't want to see you hurt."

Tsuna buried his head in Yamamoto's broad chest and there was an awkward silence. None of them spoke nor moved. Yamamoto sighed, his big hand patting Tsuna's head, unwilling to push Tsuna any further, "Well, I guess we should just forget about this since you are okay."

"Sorry... But I am happy that Hayato and Takeshi care for me." Tsuna said, smiling gently and gazing tenderly at his friends.

"If Tsuna-san said so... But I will thrash him into pulps if I ever see him getting close to you again." Gokudera said with determination and anger.

Yamamoto shrugged, Tsuna giggled softly, taking out the bento from his bag, "Here, I made bento."

Gokudera received it with shaking hands, emerald eyes gazing at Tsuna full of gratitude, "Thank you, Tsuna-san!"

"Thanks. Why did you decide to make a obento today?" Yamamoto said while opening the bento to see what is inside.

"Yesterday, someone saved me from the bullies so I decided to repay him by making him a bento and there is plenty of ingredients left so I decided to make some for Hayato and you too." Tsuna said, smiling.

Yamamoto was back to his usual carefree attitude, he grinned broadly and said, "Who is that person?"

Tsuna grinned brightly too, holding the bento for Hibari close to his chest, "It is Hibari Kyouya."

Gokudera paled and Yamamoto almost dropped the bento. Tsuna just stared at them, head tilting cutely to the side, questioning them silently for their actions.

"Tsuna-san! D-did you say, H-Hibari Kyouya? Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he saved me and brought me home. He treated my wounds and we had tea together too!" Tsuna said, beaming happily.

Gokudera's jaws dropped, emerald eyes widened in surprised. What about the rumours in the school saying he is a cruel and sadistic bastard? What about the upperclassmen beaten into pulps just because they disturbed his nap? What about the menacing aura he radiated when someone is around him? What about the fears on all the teachers and students face when he is around? Gokudera shook his head in disbelief, "Tsuna-san, please do not get near to him anymore. He is dangerous."

Tsuna frowned, retorting Gokudera in defiance, "He is not."

Gokudera was going to ramble on when Yamamoto shrugged and gave their back a light push, "We should go to school now."

When they arrived at school, Tsuna pleaded Yamamoto and Gokudera for a whole thirty minutes to go to class first so he could search for someone and they agreed reluctantly. Of course, they did not know Tsuna was looking for Hibari or Gokudera will never allow Tsuna to go alone. Tsuna ran to the place where Hibari found him yesterday, hoping he had the luck to find the black-haired man there.

"Kyouya-san? Are you here? Kyouya-san?" Tsuna shouted hesitantly, his head looking around, long brown locks swaying around behind his back.

Indeed, Hibari was in that area too. However, he decided not to reveal himself to Tsuna, enjoying himself tremendously when looking at the small man's back searching for him. However, his small entertainment did not last long when he saw Tsuna tripping on his shoelace, landing hard on his elbows so his face will not hit the ground with a loud yelp.

Hibari rushed out of his hiding corner and darted towards Tsuna, "Herbivore, are you alright?"

"Kyouya-san!" Tsuna said, beaming gleefully and the ignoring the sharp pain on his elbows.

"Stupid herbivore, you got injured again, do you know that?" Hibari said, picking Tsuna up from the ground easily. He frowned for a moment as his mind registered how light and skinny the man in his arms.

"Sorry. I have something to give you." Tsuna said, grinning sheepishly, his face a tad red from embarrassment.

Hibari raised an eyebrown, "What is it?"

Tsuna's caramel eyes glistening brightly, grinning broadly as he took out the bento from his bag to pass to his saviour. Hibari seems uninterested in it as he took it from Tsuna using only a hand.

"What is this for?" Hibari asked, looking into Tsuna's glimmering eyes.

"It is to repay you for saving me."

"Hn." Hibari replied dispassionately despite the fluttering in his heart.

Tsuna gazed at Hibari for a long time, noting that Hibari did not look happy or pleased. He stared at Hibari worriedly, "You don't like the bento?"

"No, I'm fine with it." Hibari replied, as usual, using his emotionless expression however his body did tensed a little.

"Really? Kyouya-san, you don't look happy..." Tsuna said, lips quivering slightly, glistening caramel eyes staring into icy grey orbs.

Hibari inwardly sighed, blaming the herbivore to look so cute even when he is going to cry. He grabbed Tsuna's delicate hand, leading him to the roof-top, one of his favourite place to take a short nap. Normally, no one would go there since he had beaten up some stupid herbivore very badly that would promised them five months in the hospital when they had disturbed his short nap under the warm weather.

"Kyouya-san! I thought the roof-top was out of bound to students!"

"It's true but I am not just a student."

"What do you mean, Kyouya-san?"

"The school is part of my family's properties and since my father died two years ago, I am the heir to his business and hence this school is mine too. "

"Really? I didn't know that." Tsuna asked, eyes widened in surprised.

"I didn't let anyone know since I don't want vultures to crowd around me."

"But, do you trust me? Aren't you worried that I might tell others or make use of you?"

Hibari smiled. Under the soft rays of the sun, his demeanour looked peaceful and gentle. It was not tender nor sweet but he managed to get the feelings he wanted to convey to Tsuna across using the most simple way. _I trust you._

Tsuna looked at him in dazed for a few seconds before he burst out in giggles. Hibari, still holding Tsuna's hand, led him to a spot on the roof top and they started to eat the bento. Under the warm weather, Hibari ate the bento with a faint smile and occasionally, answering Tsuna's questions with a short 'hn', 'no' or 'yes'. Even though the conversation was mainly one-sided but Tsuna still manage to enjoy himself tremendously.

"Is it nice?" Tsuna asked, basking himself under the warm sun.

"Hn." Hibari said, putting the last bit into his mouth, "It's not bad."

Tsuna's grin widened, "I'm glad Kyouya-san like the bento."

"I'm tired, herbivore." Hibari yawned lazily, hands covering his mouth.

"Kyouya-san?!" Tsuna shrieked when Hibari used his lap as a pillow for his nap. Tsuna flushed red, stuttering incoherent sentences as he stared at Hibari with disbelief.

"Do not move or wake me up. I'll bite you to death if you do that." Hibari demanded softly, flipping himself to the side to shield his face from the sun rays.

Tsuna squeaked before covering his mouth with both of his hands. He held his breath, not daring to move a single muscle for a long time. He sighed softly, letting go of his breath slowly when he heard a soft snore from the man on his laps. Hibari was breathing evenly as his chest heave up and down slowly to show he was sleeping soundly. Tsuna chuckled, stroking gently the bangs that were covering Hibari's face when the black-haired man snuggled close to him, wanting more of the warmth. Tsuna smiled softly, stroking the soft hair of Hibari tenderly as a small red hue spread on his face.

_He has a attractive and beautiful face. _Tsuna thought, dozing off to sleep too.

It is evening when Tsuna woke up. He yawned softly, stretched his hands a little bit and realised Hibari was no longer sleeping on his laps. He sighed, patting the dust of his pants before leaving the roof top to go home.

_He could wake me up before leaving._ Tsuna grumbled in his mind, massaging his sore back that he had gotten for lying too long on the hard concrete floor

When he reached home, he realised that he had 50 over missed call on his phone, three from Yamamoto and the rest from Gokudera. Then, he remembered he did not tell them who he was looking for, where he was going and skipped all the lectures for today without informing them anything. Tsuna quickly dial the number of Gokudera and it was pick up almost immediately.

"Tsuna-san! Are you alright? Where have you been?" Gokudera yelled over the phone, clenching the phone hard. Tsuna winced a little, holding the phone far away from his ears. He swear, his ears was going deaf due to the loud, booming voice of Gokudera.

"Hayato, I'm fine. I'm so sorry for making you worried. Please forgive me."

"Please do not say this. Tsuna-san, can I ask you a question?" Gokudera shifted in his seat uncomfortably, clenching the phone harder.

"Okay." Tsuna smiled a little, relieved and glad Gokudera was not angry with him for making them worry for the whole day.

"Baseball freak claimed that you were with that bastard, I mean, Hibari. Is that true?"

Tsuna's mouth gapped in surprised, "How did Yamamoto know?"

"Tsuna-san! Are you really alright? That bastard did not harm you, right?!" Gokudera barely restrain himself from hanging up the phone and rush to his precious Tsuna-san's house. Also, somehow, he was slightly uncomfortable how Yamamoto always know what is Tsuna doing.

_Gokudera was almost in the state of hysteria. His precious Tsuna-san had skipped the lesson and he was worried and scared someone had captured the defenceless Tsuna to harm him. He was biting his fingernails frantically, using every single brain cell he had to figure out where Tsuna was and diligently copying the notes at the same time so he could explain and teach him later. _

_When the lesson end, he darted outside the classroom with all his belongings to look for Tsuna but he was roughly held back Yamamoto. He growled, "Let go of me. I'm going to look for Tsuna-san."_

_Yamamoto shook his head gently, smiling cheerfully, "He will be safe."_

_"How do you know that? What if there is a pervert trying to harm Tsuna-san again? What if he got hurt again?" Gokudera yelled, shaking his arm wildly to free himself from Yamamoto's tight grip._

_"He will definitely be safe. After all, who dare to go near Hibari?" _

_"What does this had to do with that bastard? Are you implying Tsuna-san is with him? How do you know Tsuna-san is with him?" Gokudera hollered, struggling harder to free himself._

_"Maa, maa, other than you and I, Tsuna had no other people in this school to look for, isn't it? He will be safe."_

_"Shut up! If Tsuna-san is with that bastard, the more I should go and protect him from that sadistic bastard."_

_Yamamoto grinned, letting go of Gokudera's arm, "Hibari will not harm Tsuna and if you skip lectures to find Tsuna, who will teach and explain to him what is taught in class?"_

_Gokudera glared at him, brushing his hair to the back roughly, "Fine! But if Tsuna-san is hurt, I will kill you. Understand?"_

_Yamamoto's grin broadened, dragging Gokudera to the next homeroom for their lecture._

"He did not do anything to me at all. Hayato, do you like the bento I made?" Tsuna tried to change the direction of the conversation, secretly hoping Gokudera will get the hint.

Gokudera sighed, brushing his hair to the side. Of course he knew Tsuna deliberately wanted to change the topic. After all, they know each other since childhood, around six or seven. "It was delicious. Baseball freak said it is nice and hope to taste it again."

"That's good!" Tsuna said, beaming gleefully as his eyes turn into moon shape. "Hayato, I was wondering , maybe Takeshi, you and I could go out together and catch a movie. It had been a long time since we went out and enjoy together, isn't it?"

Gokudera nodded his head wildly beside the phone, "Sure! I will call baseball freak this minute. Bye, Tsuna-san."

Meanwhile, Hibari was leaning on his bed, reading a thick book which he find it hard to focus since his thoughts kept wondering to Tsuna, the defenceless and pathetic herbivore he just met. He was always a light sleeper and even the sound of a pin dropping to the ground can wake him up however, he did not wake up and bite Tsuna to death when he brushed his bangs even though he felt it. He love being alone but he actually wanted Tsuna to be with him when he took a short nap.

When he woke up on Tsuna's lap, he found himself staring at Tsuna's soft features. Long eyelashes fluttering as Tsuna's mumbled something in his nap, rosy cheeks that were asking people to pinch them and soft pink lips begging to be kiss. Under the evening sun, the petite man seems to be radiating a red ethereal glow.

Hibari found his heart racing as he caressed Tsuna's cheeks tenderly, an impulse to make the Tsuna his property when he touched his soft lips, anger and frustration when he heard Tsuna mumbling other people names in his dream and happiness when he heard his name as well. He smiled, closing his eyes to indulge in this moment. Then, he realised, something was wrong.

His heart never had been jumping so fast, never had this silly impulse and mixed feelings before. Before he knew it, he had left the roof-top and ran home, leaving Tsuna all alone on the roof-top.

Hibari tossed his book aside and frown as he paced around his room, trying to figure the new emotion. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Hibari growled, he hated to be disturbed when is thinking.

"Hibari-sama. Dinner is ready." The faithful bulter, Kusakabe entered the room, bowing lowly with a faint smile at his master, Hibari to show his faithfulness and loyalty. He shuddered a little when he felt the irritatation and anger in Hibari's tone. Being a faithful servant, he said, "I am sorry for probing into Hibari-sama's personal affairs but as a bulter, it is my duty to help my master. Hibari-sama, please tell me what is troubling you."

Hibari glared at his bulter with irritation for disturbing his thoughts, probing into his matters and speaking so many unnecessary things. He was going to bite Kusakabe to death until a smiling face of Tsuna across his mind. Stubbornly, his pride refuse to admit it but he did need help to find out about the new emotions he was going through. He sighed, rubbing his temples and leaned on the wall beside the window that reach the ground.

"Herbivore, I will bite you to death if you tell anyone about this. Do you understand?" Hibari threatened menacingly, his eyes narrowing as he stares at Kusakabe with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Kusakabe gulped softly, "Yes, Hibari-sama."

"When I see a certain herbivore, I feel strange."

The bulter's faint smile remained on his face despite the sweaty palms, "Please continue, Hibari-sama."

Hibari glared at his servant, sighing softly and continued, "My heart will start to jump quickly when I see him. I want him to smile at me, embrace me and kiss me. I want him to stay in a place where I can see him so I can protect him. I will have an impulse to make me mine, only mine and hide him in a place no one could reach him. I feel angry and frustration when the name he call out isn't mine."

The loyal servant stared at Hibari, forgetting his position as a bulter. He almost fainted on the spot if he was not pinching his thighs hard. Kusakabe was stunned, happy and worried. He was shocked his master wanted to protect someone and happy that he had other emotions other than hatred, irritation, anger and, well, no more. However he was worried about the poor 'herbivore' Hibari mentioned since his master is so possessive and Hibari's past memories will cause them misery too.

Kusakabe tried to smile a little, bowing lowly again, "Sorry for my rudeness but it seems... Hibari-sama had fallen in love."

Hibari resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Love? It was nothing but a game and illusion. The winner will be the one who can trick and lure his prey in the infallible web that he had spinned and the loser will be deceived and live in the bubbles of happiness forever until the day where reality will come in and destroy everything. A pathetic idiot. He closed his eyes, images of his parents flashed across his mind, torturing him, pushing him onto the path of loneliness.

_It was Hibari's birthday. He is going to be four years old soon in another 20 minutes._

_He grinned gleefully, sitting on his father's laps and his mother beside him, giggling as if she were the happiest woman in the world. His father gave his lovely mother a peck on the cheeks, smiling tenderly as he held one of his wife's delicate hand and one of his son's small hand in both of his huge and rough hands._

_"Honey, our Kyou-kun is going to be four soon."_

_The man smiled, playing with his son's hair, "Yes, dear. Our precious son is going to be four soon."_

_The lady grinned brightly, kissing his son's cheek lightly, "Kyou-kun, are you happy?"_

_"Yes, I am. Father, mother, it is 12 now." the boy, Hibari asked eagerly, jumping up and down in his father's embrace._

_His parents laughed heartily, "What do you want Kyou-kun?"_

_"I want Papa and Mama to be with me forever. Always laughing and smiling."_

_"Sure, Kyou-kun. Papa and I will always be with you." Hibari's mother grinned blissfully, ruffling his son's head and kissing his husband's cheeks._

* * *

_"Honey... I'm sorry..." Hibari's mother cried, kneeling on her knees, begging for freedom. "Please, let me go."_

_She had been missing for a year, running away from her family, hiding with a man in a place she thought no one could find them. However, her husband managed to find her, threatened her to come back using the safety of the man she had eloped with which she love with her broken heart. The man too, love her deeply to give up everything that he has, including his family, fortune and fame._

_The man in front of her stared at her coldly, sitting comfortably on a sleek black couch, taking a sip of blue mountain coffee from the white porcelain cup. _

_"Honey... Please... I know you don't love me. Let me be free, let me pursue my love." the lady begged, crying pitifully as she knelt beside his husband._

_"No. I need you." he said coldly, taking another sip from the cup._

_"Why?!" she screamed hysterically, tears screaming down her beautiful face. "For my fortune?! I had already gave you all I could! I just need someone to love me, understand me but you can't give me that!"_

"_I have an image to maintain. I need everyone to know I am a good husband, good father and good boss so they will trust me and I could manipulate them easily. It's for my future."_

_"No! Please! You never love me before! Never! Always... always... just aiming for my fortune. Why?!" she stood up shakily and gave the man she once loved with all her heart, the man she trusted that will bring her happiness a tight slap before she ran out of the house, disappearing in the darkness._

_The man, Hibari's father shook his head in disapproval. He stood up and stretched his body a little before turning in for the night. _

_The next morning, his loyal servant, Alvis knocked on the door gently, waiting for Hibari's father to give him permission to enter. _

_"Come in."_

_He old bulter stepped into the room with a solemn and grieved expression, eyes swollen and reddened. "Mistress, she is... dead."_

_"Hn." Hibari's father said coldly, "Is the red tie or black strip tie better?"_

_The old bulter was surprised, droopy eyes widened with disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, however it was stuck in his throat as he looked at his master in front of him. He shook his head, bowing lowly once again, "Master, I am old now. I wish for a retirement."_

_The man looked at him using the side of his eyes, "Go ahead."_

_During the funeral of the mistress of Hibari's household, her precious husband was so forlorn, worn-out and grieved that he just stand limply in the arms of one of his subordinate that was trying so hard to console him, telling him to get over it and reassuring him fate will arrange another love for him. _

_Hibari's father nodded dumbly, gazing at the tomb with his blood-shot eyes and pale face. From the side of his eyes, he saw his son, Hibari glaring at him with hate. He frowned deeply, walking towards his son, kneeling down on one of his knees so that he will be eye-level with Hibari._

_"Kyou-kun---"_

_"I heard everything. The conversation you had with mother when she ran out of the house and the reaction of mother's dead when old Alvis told you. My good father, stop pretending."_

_The man tried to smile, "O-oh, Kyou-kun, what are---"_

_"Stop it, it's disgusting. I know everything."_

_His smile dropped immediately. The man narrowed his eyes dangerously, tugged Hibari's shoulders roughly as his spoke, voice dripping with menace, "Let me tell you, brat! I don't care if you are my son but I will not hesistate to do whatever is necessary to you to achieve what I want. I want fame, fortune and power and I will do everything to get it."_

_Hibari glared at his father coldly, his heart shattering into many pieces and will never be mended again. Where is his happy family, where is the mother that doted on him and trusted the man she married to with all her heart and where is the father that will smile tenderly at him as he caressed his head? A silent tear rolled down his cheeks as he saw his father's retreating back._

"Hibari-sama?" Kusakabe called out worriedly, seeing his master deep in thoughts.

Hibari did not open his eyes. He just stood there for a long time, lost in his painful memories that haunted him like a ghost. After a very long time, he waved his hand, signalling Kusakabe to go out. The bulter nodded and left, closing the door softly.

Hibari leaned on the wall, gazing at the dark night sky. There were no stars, no moon, just darkness, just like how he felt now. He closed his eyes again and painful memories came back to him again however this time, there can feel warmth surrounding him and a gentle, soothing voice echoing in his ears.

_"It's alright, Kyouya-san." Tsuna said softly, embracing Hibari._

Hibari laughed bitterly, "Is it my turn...? To fall into the infallible trap?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I finally upload a new chapter. I don't think I will be sticking to my routine of updating every Saturday or Sunday.**

**During this chapter, I included some 8027 since I really like this pair (but I like 1827 more).**

**Last chapter, I made a mistake. It is 'immerse' not 'immense".**

**So, review after you read, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Muchan

I DO NOT OWN KHR!

FIVE YEARS LATER 1827 and 8059

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yes, yes, okay. So, we will meet at ten in the morning outside the cinema? Okay, Hayato. I will be punctual. See you then, bye. Goodnight." Tsuna grinned, putting down the receiver slowly after confirming the time and place to meet for tomorrow. Tsuna stared at the phone for a short while before yawning softly and turn in for the night.

When Tsuna woke up, it is already 9.56am. He jolted out of his bed and blamed his alarm clock for running out of battery when he promised Gokudera to be on time. He rushed to his phone in the living room and dialed Gokudera's handphone number.

"Hello, Hayato. I'm going to be real late. I'm sorry but can Takeshi and you watch the movie first? No, you don't have to wait for me. Yes, it's alright. We will meet later at the cafe where we normally go, okay? Yes, I'm really sorry. Bye." Tsuna frowned, scolding himself inwardly that he was almost always late when he was supposed to meet his friends. He scratched his head in frustration and headed to the bathroom quickly to prepare for his outing with his friends.

"So, Tsuna will be late?" Yamamoto asked, grinning handsomely as he leaned against a wall nonchalently, his hands in his jean's pocket.

"Yes, he want us to catch the movie first and we will meet together to eat lunch." Gokudera said, frowning slightly, putting the phone in his bag.

"Okay, then, let's go." Yamamoto shrugged, pulling the sliver-haired man into the cinema.

"Fine, fine. Will you stop pulling me?!" Gokudera hollered even though he did not even struggle a bit and allowed Yamamoto to lead him inside the cinema with a suspicious crimson on his face. The black-haired man chuckled, eyes shining with mysterious glint as the grip on Gokudera tightened.

"What should we watch? Maybe... Saw VI? Friday the thirteen? 2012?" He scanned through the list of movies showing, pondering and discussing with Gokudera on which movie should they watch.

Gokudera's face paled a little, gulping softly, "S-stupid baseball freak! Can't you just pick a movie with more plot? T-those are meaningless and boring."

Yamamoto grinned, shrugging, "Okay. Wait there for me while I buy the tickets and the popcorn."

Everyone sat in their own seat in the room silently as the movie is being played. Occasionally, soft whisperings between people and vibrations of the phone can be heard. Gokudera and Yamamoto ate the popcorn silently while waiting for the movie to start.

"Hayato, isn't this... touching." Yamamoto find himself staring at Gokudera as glistening liquids rolled down his face.

"W-what...?" Gokudera stiffened, wiping away his tears roughly using the back of his hands. "S-stop staring."

Yamamoto smiled gently, slender fingers grabbing Gokudera's hands tenderly and rubbing the tears from his face. He pulled silver-haired man closer to him by putting his hands around his shoulder. "It's alright, isn't it? Crying in front of me."

Gokudera blushed madly, wanting to yell at the man for being stupid yet he find himself enjoying the embrace and leaning into it. He continue sobbing silently while Yamamoto rubbed his arms in comforting manner. Yamamoto's eyes were on the screen but he was not paying any attention to the show anymore. He kept smiling tenderly as he immerse himself in this blissful moment.

"Let me tell you, I won't be grateful for this." Gokudera whispered softly, his attention no longer on the movie too.

After the movie finish, they went to the cafe that they often went because Tsuna love the cheese cake there a lot and Gokudera enjoy the rich and aroma coffee they brew. Also, they enviroment there was wonderful too. The cafe was surrounded by white fences and leaving only a path enough for two to enter. Beside the path, lots of colourful flowers were planted, creating a beautiful and relaxing sight. When you enter the cafe, smells of coffee and sweet treats will engulf your senses and the soft lightning and quiet ambience inside makes one relax and soothe the stress they had. It was a wonderful place to eat and relax with a reasonable price.

"I guess Tsuna is not here yet." Yamamoto looked around the cafe, trying to spot an empty table and his petite friend, Tsuna.

"Yes, it seems so. There is an empty spot, let's order something while we wait for Tsuna-san." Gokudera sighed, slender and elegant fingers pointing to the table in the corner of the cafe with lesser people passing by.

They went over to sit down and a waitress passed them a menu. The waitress was wearing a white long sleeve blouse and a black skirt that was just above the knees. Her long, shiny black hair tied back into a ponytail and she blushed slightly when she was passing the menu towards Yamamoto. Gokudera noticed she was staring at Yamamoto with admiration.

"Would you like to order now, sirs?" she asked. Her voice was soft and smooth and her glistening big eyes never leaving Yamamoto's charming smiling face.

"Sure. Hayato, do you want the usual order, expresso and dark-chocolate cake?"

Gokudera shifted uncomfortably in the chair and growled, "Don't act like you understand me."

For an instance, Yamamoto's grin faltered however he was quick to cover up. "I think I would like blueberry cake with green tea. What about you, Hayato?"

"Expresso and dark-chocolate cake."

Yamamoto closed the menu and gave it back to the waitress, grinning brightly at her, "That's all for now. Thank you."

She smiled meekly as she bowed a little before proceeding to the kitchen with the order.

Gokudera sat there and stare intensely at Yamamoto with anger and other emotions he could not name it. He scrutinised the man in front of him. Sure, he knew Yamamoto was very charismatic especially with his dazzling grin but he could be very stupid sometimes and make him want to kill him. He had a hot and nice body with abs and muscles since he always practice and play baseball oftenly to keep himself fit. He had a nice personality too with an overly optimistic attitude that often attract people to be with him, wanting more of his happiness. Somehow, along the line, Gokudera finds himself looking at him more often and the distance between them getting smaller.

Yamamoto squirmed a little under the intense stare of Gokudera. He could feel himself getting hotter when he saw the reflection of himself in the clear emerald eyes of his friends. He coughed a tad, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't like that bitch." Gokudera said, seething with anger and other emotions.

"It's not nice to call her that. She did nothing to us."

"What do you mean 'she did nothing to us'? Are you really that stupid to not notice?"

Yamamoto frowned a little, the usual smile still on his face, "Did she do anything?"

"She stared at you! Did you not notice it?" Gokudera yelled, attracting the attention of other customers.

_How could I notice her when you are with me?_ Yamamoto almost blurted out. Being a genious like Gokudera, Yamamoto knew he will figure out within seconds what is the underlying meaning of this sentence and he was not ready to face whatever will happen after that. He swallowed the sentence back and said, "It's okay, isn't it? I mean, she is pretty and sweet. I don't mind being stare by her."

Gokudera felt an unknown emotion coursing through his body, his chest tightening painfully. He looked at the side, finding it hard at this moment to look at Yamamoto, "W-whatever."

Yamamoto's grin faltered as he sensed the weird atmosphere around them. He reached out his hand to hold Gokudera's pale hands but he was interupted when the waitress appeared again with their order in her tray.

"Sir, this is expresso and dark-chocolate." she said plainly at Gokudera as she place the food in front of him. However, she beamed with happiness when she look at Yamamoto, "And this your blueberry cake and green tea. Please enjoy your meal and this paper is for you."

With that, she giggled and walked away as she swayed her butt flirtatiously. Yamamoto opened the folded paper and saw a handphone number and a girl name. He smiled sheepishly at Gokudera, "I-I didn't expect that."

"Oh, really? You must be happy." he said coldly, hands clenching the table cloth tightly as they stared at each others in the eyes. Finally, he could no longer contain the overwhelming feelings and he ran away, leaving a confused Yamamoto behind.

Yamamoto sat there for a several seconds, trying to sort out what is the situation now. However, before he could really understand what had happened, he dashed out of the cafe, leaving behind some money and catch up with Gokudera immediately.

"Hayato! Stop running!" Yamamoto shouted, running as fast as he could to catch up with Gokudera. He frowned and growled when Gokudera did not answer him and continue running faster than before. He shouted again, "Stop! What happened?!"

There wer still no answer. Gokudera kept running and Yamamoto kept chasing. Finally when Yamamoto manage to grab Gokudera's arms and pull him so that he was facing him, he was left dazed and shocked. Tears were rolling down Gokudera's face. He stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do at the moment.

"Wha-what happened? Why... are you crying...?" Yamamoto held out his hands to rub away his tears but it was being hit away.

"Don't touch me! I... hate you! I hate you for causing me to feel this unknown feelings! Let go of me! Let me go this instant!" Gokudera hollered, tears still streaming down his face endlessly.

Yamamoto's face turned serious. He pulled Gokudera into an embrace, hugging the silver-haired man's waist tightly, "Why do you hate me?"

"I-I don't know... I feel my chest tightening and angry whenever you are close to someone. I feel disgusting and sick when someone touch you... stare at you. I don't understand this." Gokudera whispered, struggling strongly against Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was stunned however, his grip on Gokudera's waist did not loosen. Suddenly, everything clicked in his mind. He grinned brightly, "I know that feeling too. I had the same feeling when you are close with someone or others touch you. I understand that feeling."

Gokudera stopped struggling, his teary eyes looking up at Yamamoto, "Really?"

"Yes," Yamamoto's grin broadened, placing a soft kiss on Gokudera's forehead, "I understand too well."

Gokudera blushed madly, "What are you doing?"

Yamamoto nipped and licked at Gokudera's ears, causing a moan to escape the mouth of the man in his embrace. Next, he planted chaste kiss on Gokudera's forehead, cheeks, eyes, jaws and lastly, his mouth. Gokudera felt himself growing hot and warm, heart jumping wildly against its chest. He knows it is wrong to do this but he felt too right to stop him. The moan he tried his best to control escaped his mouth when Yamamoto sucked his neck.

"Nh... What are you doing?"

Yamamoto gazed deeply into Gokudera's confused emerald eyes and smile, "To mark you to prove you are mine."

"What? What rubbish are you talking about?"

Yamamoto grinned and kissed Gokudera. He slipped his tongue in when Gokudera gasped due to Yamamoto squeezing his butt. He tasted and licked every part of the man's mouth and teased Gokudera's tongue, leading him into a passionate dance. Gokudera felt his legs going weak and leaned towards Yamamoto, hands holding Yamamoto's shoulders tightly. They only parted when air becomes a problem, panting hard as they gazed at each other tenderly.

"I-idiot! What are you doing?" Gokudera blushed madly as he tried to glare at the man holding him.

Yamamoto grinned, "Do you really not understand? I love you."

"What? Are you telling me the truth? Not just playing with me?" Gokudera flushed red, eyes widening with disbelief, hope and happiness.

"Of course, I love you, I love you, I love you. I been loving you ever since middle school, do you know how hard it is for me to tolerate and control myself to confess to you when you are near me?" Yamamoto caressed the soft silver hair tenderly, smiling blissfully.

"You better be, T-takeshi." Gokudera said, burying his crimson face in Yamamoto's broad chest. Yamamoto hugged him tighter, feeling himself in cloud nine. It was the first time Gokudera had call him by his name instead of the nickname he gave him.

Yamamoto and Gokudera engage in another deep and passionate kiss again and after they parted, Yamamoto whispered in Gokudera's ear, "Can we continue this at your home?"

Meanwhile, Tsuna was on his way, dashing to the cafe where he was suppose to have lunch with his friends. However, on his way there, he saw his friends, kissing passionately without a care in this world and Yamamoto's hands roaming around Gokudera's well-built body. Tsuna flushed red as he cover his eyes and ran away.

"A-ah... I guess that is the reason why they are always staring at each other." Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he breath in deeply to get more air in his lungs. "I'll congratulate them... haa... haa... when I see them next time."

Tsuna smiled softly, strolled towards the park and sat at the swing. During all this time, a gentle smile remain on his face. He stared at the clear blue sky with a few wispy clouds floating on it and suddenly, he felt melancholy yet content at the same time. He was happy that his friends found their soul mate, their happiness and Tsuna will definitely do anything to protect it however, he felt lonely, left out and wonder, when will his soul mate appear. He sat there for a long time, enjoying the breezing afternoon and warm afternoon sun until he was interupted by a young man around his age. He sat by the swing beside Tsuna.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" The young man asked, smiling a little as he stared at the clear blue sky.

Startled by the unknown presence, Tsuna jumped and turned his head abruptedly to the young man, staring at him with wide eyes. "I-I... Who are you?"

The man chuckled, very amused by the reaction he got, "Kufufufu, my identity is a secret."

"What? Why?" Tsuna asked with slight annoyance in his voice, frowning slightly.

"There is no reason." The man said with his smooth and silky voice which sent shivers down Tsuna's spine and a smile that does not reach his eyes.

Tsuna pouted cutely, "Then what am I going to call you?"

"You can call me 'darling', if you want." The man said with a smirk on his charming face.

Tsuna blushed a little, "Hey! Don't tease me!"

"I'm not. I am being serious." The man chuckled softly as he tried to feign a serious face.

"No, you are not serious. I am going now." Tsuna said, very annoyed with the young man he just met.

The young man stopped chuckling and stood up abruptedly. He spread his arms apart, blocking the path of Tsuna. With a playful smirk on his face, he said, "No, you can't do that. It's still early so why don't we have some fun together?"

"No way. What if you do something to me?" Tsuna took a few steps back warily, placing more distance between him and the man.

"I promise, I won't. Trust me?"

Tsuna stared deep into his mismatched eyes "Not until you tell me who you are."

"No, anything except for that." He sighed, "You can call me Mu-chan if you want."

"Mu-chan?" Tsuna giggled childishly, "I don't really trust you yet but... I think it's fine. Where do you want to go?"

Mu-chan chuckled softly, mismatched eyes flickered different emotions but Tsuna was oblivious to it. He grabbed Tsuna's hand, "Just follow me. Don't worry, I won't harm you."

"Mu-chan! This is... Namimori Amusement Park?" Tsuna exclaimed after taking off the blindfold Mu-chan insisted on him wearing. He beamed gleefully as he pulled Mu-chan around with a huge grin on his face.

"Kufufufu, stop looking around. Let's play that one."

Tsuna looked at the direction Mu-chan's finger is pointing at and paled, "Must we? Can't we play something else?"

"No, I want to play that one. Let's go!" Mu-chan forcibly pulled the reluctant Tsuna towards the roller coaster.

When they were on the ride, Tsuna gulped softly and tried to smile weakly at blue-haired man, "I don't like this ride. I really don't like this ride. Ahh!"

Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs when the roller coaster started moving and held a death grip on Mu-chan's hand. The blue-haired man kept laughing throughout the whole time, enjoying himself tremendously seeing Tsuna screaming his head off. Finally, after the ride end, Tsuna was feeling giddy and nauseated while Mu-chan hummed a song.

"Let's play that one more time?" Mu-chan asked cheekily, his elbow poking Tsuna's arm.

"Again?" Tsuna paled, caramel eyes staring at Mu-chan with disbelief, "But we played that for at least five times!"

Mu-chan shrugged, "Fine, what do you want to play then?"

Tsuna grinned, dragging the man around. They played go-kart, pirate ship, bumper car, haunted house, went to the World of Mirrors and even took a balloon from a clown. When Tsuna realised the sun was setting, he smiled contently at mismatched eyes man, "Mu-chan, I need to go home now."

Mu-chan frowned, "Why? It is still early, isn't it?"

"The sun is setting and I am tired. We can exchange number and go out with each other again next time."

"Fine, but one more. Just one more and I'll let you go home."

Tsuna pondered for a while before nodding his head and grin, "Okay, just one."

Mu-chan smiled brightly, "Follow me."

"Ah! The view of Namimori is so nice here. Mu-chan! Come here and see, that is my university."

Mukuro chuckled softly as his hand managed to sneak it way to Tsuna's waist and hugged it possessively. "You are going to fall like this."

"You are there to catch me, right?" Tsuna asked innocently, not tearing his gaze from the scenery.

Those innocent words had a great impact on Mu-chan. His body went rigid as he gazed sadly at Tsuna, his precious Tsuna. He tightened his grip on Tsuna's small waist and buried his head in Tsuna's neck. The small man, sensing something wrong with Mu-chan, stopped his babbling and looked at him. They remained quiet until Mu-chan opened his mouth to speak.

"Will you be there to catch me when I fall too?"

Tsuna smiled gently and gracefully, "As long as you fall somewhere I can see."

"But, what if I fall somewhere you can't see?"

"Call for me. I will be there if I can hear you."

Mu-chan sighed and mumbled softly, "You will not hear me. You never do."

"Mu-chan? Let's have pinky promise, okay?" Tsuna said, blushing for saying such chilish thing.

Mismatched eyes widened for a moment before Mu-chan burst out laughing, "Sure. Promised."

"Yes, promised!" Tsuna beamed

Inside the ferris wheel, both of them smiled to each other softly, swearing to keep the promise forever. They kept staring at each other until the ride finishes. Finally, Mukuro walked home with Tsuna.

"I reached. Mu-chan, are you really not going to tell me your real name?" Tsuna said, pouting cutely,

"Kufufufu, no, at least not yet. Bye bye, Tsunayoshi-chan."

Tsuna turned and opened his door grudgingly before a sudden realisation hitted him, "Wait! I never told him my name!" Tsuna quickly turned his head to look the man with mismatched eyes but he was no longer there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sorry, I know it has been a long time since I update but please forgive me.

School had re-opened and I have at least two to three tests a week. Also this is an important year for me too as I am a graduating student now.

Please bear with the slow update and REVIEW, please.

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


End file.
